


a little light in the darkness

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stuffed Toys, babysitter!may, honestly this is really fluffy, my first fluff by the way, parents!fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons knows everything about trust. And when it comes to babysitting, Jemma chooses the person she trusts the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little light in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheForestAndTheBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForestAndTheBadger/gifts).



> Sooooo this is my first attempt to write fluff. Me and my friend Sara are masters of making up fluffy aus, so I was inspired by our talks about parents!fitzsimmons. Shoutout to my lovely SuperIrishBreakfastTea - thank you so much for beta it!  
> Sometimes it's good to have a rest from angst :)

When Daisy told Jemma to get ready, she hesitated.  Even more so , she was curious. Why should she get ready?  Was there  a mission for her? But  her worry faded when Daisy said she and Bobbi were going shopping, and Simmons must join them. The offer seemed pretty great; Jemma didn't remember the last time she bought new clothes for her wardrobe.

But there was one problem. Fitz went  on a mission with Hunter and Lincoln, and Mrs. Fitzsimmons was responsible for  their  one year old daughter, who was chewing on her toys watching her mother choose the right blouse to wear. When Jemma put on a beige cotton blouse, Peggy giggled and her mother turned her head to look at the baby.

"You like that, don't you?" Jemma smiled and sat down at their bed, where Peggy was surrounded by her favourite toys. The little girl sighed and held out her hands, pouting lips slightly. Shifting a little, Jemma lifted Peggy and kissed her cheeks, making the baby laugh in delight. "Who do you want to spend time with? Maybe Mack? Or Melinda?"

At mentioning the last name, Peggy let out high pitched noise, making Jemma laugh out loud. The baby loved May and it was surprising at first how good May was with children. It took Fitzsimmons by surprise when May offered to babysit Peggy so they could spend their time sleeping after one sleepless night.

"May, then. Now let's find her, shall we?"

Walking in the base was always an adventure for Peggy. Every corner, every room must have been explored by this little baby. Every corridor was filled in with bubbly laughter and smiles, which Peggy left on agent's faces. Peggy Fitzsimmons was loved, and that was the most important thing for Jemma and Leo.

It was Friday, so it meant that Melinda must have been somewhere in the training room. Shifting Peg in her arms, Jemma noticed that their baby has gained some weight, which was really great. The young mother tried her best to feed her child properly, with nutritious foods. Sometimes she saw the way Fitz was looking at broccoli and couldn't help but laugh, making him try such food as well. 

Jemma was right and soon she and Peggy arrived at the training court, where May was punching a punching bag . The baby clung to her mother closer and only now  did  Jemma noticed stuffed monkey which Peggy was holding next to her chest. May punched once more and Peggy let out a short laugh, jumping a little in her mother's arms.

May turned around and smiled a little, noticing the younger agent and the baby. "You okay, Jemma?" Wiping the sweat from her for head, Melinda grabbed a water bottle and took a long sip, winking at Peggy in the process.

"Yeah, we are fine, it's just..." 

Jemma stuttered and licked her dry lips, looking nowhere in particular. 

"May, I am sorry for asking you because you must be really busy, but Daisy invited me for shopping and Leo is on the mission, and I..."

"And you don't know who you can trust  with Peggy?" May finished for Simmons and smiled when Jemma nodded her head yes. "And you want me to babysit her?" Another nod. "Okay. I will."

"Really?!" High pitched yell made the little baby look at her mother and  with a furrowed  brow . May curved her eyebrows but then smiled and shrugged. "Oh, that's so great! I always knew I could count on your help!" 

In the blink of the eye Jemma was shining, literally. She knelt down on the floor and detached  Peggy from herself, looking right into her daughter's eyes, full of understanding. "I am going to spend some time with your aunts and then come back, okay? If I am lucky, I'll buy you that stuffed  lion toy you wanted, yeah? Your dad will probably come back earlier than me, so you two can watch some cartoons." Peggy giggled and clinched her stuffed monkey closer - Fitz's gift when the baby  was just born - and Jemma knew Peggy understood her. Rising from her knees, Simmons glanced  gratefully  at May and took a deep breath. "She is not hungry, but if she starts crying, there is a milk in the fridge. Just warm it up and..."

"Jemma", Melinda took a step closer and placed her hand on Jemma's shoulder. "I know. Don't worry. Have fun with the girls, you deserve a break."

The scientist hummed and nodded her head, watching  _the Cavalry_ lifting her baby girl and cuddle her. Peggy clutched her stuffed monkey closer and looked at her mother with big blue sad eyes. And that's when Jemma decided that she actually didn't want to go shopping. 

"Aw, baby girl, I'll come back soon, I promise,” Jemma cooed and in the blink of the eye was standing in front of May and Peggy. The baby pouted her lips and sighed. With a little smile on her lips, Jemma left a kiss on her baby's forehead. "May will take care of you. See you later."

Melinda rolled eyes at Jemma and waved her hand. As soon Jemma disappeared out of their sight, May looked at Peggy, smiling mischievously. "So, are you ready for a new adventure?"

Peggy's playful laughter was the most obvious answer. 

** ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ **

"No, we won't buy this ugly red dress!" Daisy rolled her eyes and pouted as Bobbi and Jemma burst into laughter. "This isn't funny! I look like a Barbie in this dress!"

"I think it looks fabulous on you,” Bobbi said through laughter. "Plus, you don't have a lot of colourful clothes, do you?"

"And you told us you need a dress for the date,” Jemma reminded. "I think Lincoln would love this one. Or, you can choose that blue dress with the  _sparkles_ ."

Bobbi snorted out loud and closed her mouth with her hand, the only one who got Jemma's reference. Daisy stared at her friends with completely confused face until...

"You are disgusting, Jemma Fitzsimmons. Your puns as weird as your husband's, honestly."

"I love you too, Daisy,” Jemma's sly grin made Daisy groan but it soon was replaced by serious expression. 

"Okay. I'll take the red one. If you love it so much, Lincoln will definitely enjoy it as well."

In that moment Jemma's mobile phone rung and she was met with a selfie of May and Peggy, who was still holding her favourite stuffed monkey.

"Hey, look what May sent me,” she showed Daisy and Bobbi the picture and both women awed out loud, ignoring everyone's glances at the three of them. 

"She still doesn't speak, does she?" Bobbi wondered, looking worriedly at Jemma.

"No,” Simmons sighed and clutched her phone to her chest. "Fitz thinks she’ll start talking soon, but in full sentences but I can't wait to hear her voice,” Jemma smiled sadly and looked at the picture again, making two friends smile sympathetically.

"I'm sure Peggy'll surprise us all, saying something science,” Bobbi joked and bumped Jemma's shoulder. 

"Ugh, Bobbi. Can we continue what we're doing?"

** ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ **

"No, Peggy, you can not touch that."

May and Peggy were in one of the quinjets, looking around. Peggy tried to click on those buttons, but May wouldn't let her, so she just stared at these lighting buttons agape.

"If your mother and father let you, I will teach you to fly this big bird, but  for now, you have to wait, yeah?"

The baby let out breathy laughter and licked her pink lips, turning her head  toward  the door. Melinda turned as well and saw Coulson, staring at them with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Looks like we have a guest,  don’t we?"

Peggy laughed once more and clapped her hands, throwing stuffed monkey accidentally. As soon as she noticed that her favourite toy was on the floor, her face changed and  her  big blue eyes started filling up with tears.

"Oh no,” Coulson darted forward Melinda and Peggy and lifted the stuffed toy  quickly before baby Fitzsimmons started crying. "We do not want to be upset, do we?"

Peggy grabbed stuffed monkey protectively and sniffed, looking at "grandpa Phil" with teary eyes. But once Coulson smiled with one of his kind smiles, Peggy grinned too, shifting in May's arms and moving forward to kiss Coulson right in his nose.

That sweet moment made Melinda laugh and Coulson couldn't be more  grateful to Peggy for bringing May to life. Peggy Fitzsimmons was a national treasure, a "golden baby" who brought the whole base to life.  _I should thank Fitzsimmons once more for this kid,_ the d irector thought, watching Melinda cooing at Peg. Maybe life wasn't as bad, when they had a little light in their darkness.

** ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ **

It took almost seven hours to finish what the girls started. In the end, all of them had a few  bags of clothes and new toys for their little angel on the base. No one left behind, and everybody had their own little presents. 

Walking around  the silent base, Jemma noticed that the quinjet was in its own place - Fitz, Lincoln and Hunter  were back. Jemma decided to check on Peggy first, for the base was too  quiet . It could mean two things: Fitz already was cuddling with Peggy in their room, or May took Peggy for another excursion on the base. On her way to the kitchen, Jemma decided to check their bedroom anyway. She opened the door carefully and couldn't help but aw out loud. Fitz was already there, in his sleeping clothes, snoring. On the tip of her toes she entered the room and bent down, placing a soft kiss on her husband's forehead. Now, she had to find Peggy and Melinda.

It wasn't as difficult as Jemma thought. She soon found them on the couch in the "living room": May was laying with her eyes closed, and Peggy  on top of her, hugging her favourite stuffed monkey, lips slightly parted. Jemma admired the view for two minutes, and then lifted Peggy from May's chest and cuddled her close.

"You really didn't have to do that,” May's monotone voice made Jemma stop in her tracks. "We were fine."

"I know, May. But she wakes up at night and asks for milk, so,” Jemma whispered looking at her sleeping sweetheart. "Thank you, May. Very, very much."

May opened her eyes and smiled softly. "You are very welcome, Fitzsimmons."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than appreciated x  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
